Fanon: Through the Eyes of Clove
A Few Words Fanon: Through the Eyes of Clove This article is in the eyes of the District 2 Tribute- Clove. As she participates in the 74th Hunger Games. Negative and Positive criticism are alright. I will do the reaping, some of the training and then of course the games. Reaping The bright red hair of the capitol's woman hair glints in the sunlight, I take a peak at our living victors, the three that are standing out are the huge Brutus. Who won his games by having great skill in sword fighting and won the crown in a week. Next to Brutus is Lyme, over 6 feet tall with huge muscles it was no surprise that she won. The final victor to stand out is Enobaria, she is well known inside the capitol for ripping someones throat with her teeth. After she had won her games, she had them surgically altered to end in sharp points. The saying of the girls name brings me back to reality, "Clove Nix" she calls, I trudge up to the stage. I'm not really fussed about going into the games, I could probally win if i tried. The capitol woman crosses over to the boys bowl, she sifts her hand around in there for about 10 seconds until she pulls out a slip. "Spider Tablo" she calls, "I volunteer" comes a gruff shout from the crowd. A very muscular boy about the age of 16-18 walks up to the stage. We meet eyes and shake hands. Training Highlights I noticed the boy and the girl from district twelve, staying at each other's side. Every single station they stayed together. They were at knots and traps for a while. While they were doing that I was hitting every single dummy with my knife throwing skills. *Thwunk* another knife hits its target and the dummy's straw falls to the ground. I'm talking with Cato about our tactics in the arena, stay with the career pack at the cornucopia and massacre the oppositon. Kill all the weak tributes, then turn on the other careers. It sounded simple enough, but only one us can live. Im hoping its me. Training Score I show off my knife throwing skills at the gamemakers... I throw one knife, do a pivet in the air, throw the knife while in midair. It hits the target perfectly. The number "9" shows up when I am watching the screen. Cato also gets a 9. The Games The next part follows her travels through the games and her death. Enjoy. Day One - Bloodshed I'm standing on my metal plate, waiting for the gong to sound to signal the start of the mayhem. The gong sounds and i quickly sprint towards the cornucopia, some other tributes are already here, mostly careers. I see Cato grab a spear. I sift through the cornucopia until I find some throwing knives. I see two tributes fighting over a backpack, I throw a knife into the boys back, and then I realise who the other tribute is, its the girl who got an eleven in training score, shes running away and I throw a knife at her, she puts her backpack up to protect her head and its the backpack, she can wait. I go back to massacre the opposition. Cato has already killed two people with his sword, he is a machine. I look on the ground to see the District 4 male there, a career already out. It was a surprise at first, but only the strongest can survive the bloodbath, I continue the massacre the weak and puny oppositon. Night One - Realisation Category:Stories Category:Games Category:Through the Eyes of Clove (fanon)